serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Silk Specter
|identity = Public|affiliation = The Elite}} Biography Personality Abilities Powers= *'Deviant/Spider physiology:' After Shay was struck by the energy of a radioactive explosion on , this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells and Shay became a superhuman with physical characteristics and abilities of both a human and a spider, augmenting her physiology into well-beyond peak human condition. **'Density Manipulation': Silk Specter can increase or decrease her own density and weight at will, allowing her to increase the durability of his physical form or make herself completely weightless. Effects of this ability include: ***'Superhuman Strength': Silk Specter can greatly increase her physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing her density. ***'Superhuman Durability': Silk Specter's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Silk Specter is also able to increase the durability of his physical form even further by manipulating his density and weight. **'Superhuman Agility:' Silk Specter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Silk Specter is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's ***'Intangibility' Silk Specter possesses the ability to pass through any matter, known as "phasing", by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object of which she is moving through. In this way, she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process, making her, all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state to allow oncoming danger to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. She is also able to allow all targets she made physical contact with beforehand, living or otherwise, intangible, allowing the targets to safely phase along with her. **'Organic Webbing Generation:' Silk Specter was also gifted with the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; he can from his wrists organic webbing . **'Wall-Crawling:' Silk Specter has the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. **'Bio-electricity:' Silk Specter possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Blast:' Silk Specter can send a bio-electric shock to her enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from her hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. |-|Abilities= *'Master Martial Artist:' Silk Specter is highly skilled, and employs a mixed martial arts style that derives elements of , , , , and , such as fighting. *'Master Acrobat': Silk Specter is seen using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. *'Multilingualism:' Silk Specter speaks Greek, English, Japanese and French fluently. |-|Weaknesses= *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Silk Specter, despite her gifted intellect, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself, though super genius Blue Hawk is notably the only one known to have ever successfully done so. Blue Hawk did so by using Silk Specter 's intangibility against her. Phasing Limitations: Since Silk Specter is unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she can only continuously phase through solid objects as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for her to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. As it is an active ability, if she can't see an attack coming, she can't phase through it. Base of Operations Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Deviants Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Villains